helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumors about Sakan
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The mysterious patron wants you to spread rumor about the Sakan Family (Better not bump onto the Sakans). Objective At the ball, spread rumors about the Sakan family. Rewards EXP +12 600 Diamond +50 Metal Lock Handbag x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Today I'm to visit the tailor. They have a guest designer from Rayorca. Be there early and I can choose dresses first. Magda: Do you need my company, mother? Eliza: No need. You can stay and prepare for the ball. Hmm... No one can take my dresses... Today I'll show those stupid ladies the charm of the Ellenstein family... Magda: Dearest Mother... You don't need to be so ambitious... Mother is out and the maid is with her. The house is so empty... Hmm? The magic box is ringing? It can not only talk, but also make sounds! Er... Do I have to talk to it to make it stop? Hmm... Press this? Talking Box: Hello, Mrs. Eliza. Magda: Ah, I'm sorry. This is Magda. Mother has left to the tailor's place. Talking Box: Oh... Magda, you should never pick up my call. Magda: I'm really sorry... Talking Box: I can't blame you. Mrs. Eliza is a bit overprotective of you. I often tell her to share more with you. Ah... I'll just tell you your next task. Magda: Not through my mom...? Talking Box: Answer my question. What do you think about Finsel's social circle? Magda: This... May I tell the truth? Talking Box: Tell the truth only. I'm so familiar with the polite terms or perfunctoriness among ladys. And this magic call is quite costly. Be frank. Magda: Em... First, I'd like to thank you for giving me this opportunity... Talking Box: Hit the point. Magda: I don't know. Talking Box: ...That's a humble answer. Magda: Some people are interesting, some handsome or beautiful, and some evil. I love beautiful dress, finely designed jewelry, and gloves with lace fringe. But these sometimes make me feel... unreal. Talking Box: Lady Ellenstein, go spread some rumors. Magda: ...What? Talking Box: Spread the rumor that the Sakan family is trading with a veiled man. Spread the rumor at balls, on the street, in filthy or respected places. Magda: But why? Talking Box: You will understand one day. More importantly, I want you to further understand the responsibility of a noble. Then we will come back to talk about being real. Story Chat 2 Magda: Have you heard about the popular rumor lately? -1: About... what? : Story Root 2 : (Right. I shouldn't bring it up to members of the Sakan family.) Ah... Pardon me. I suddenly lost it... : -1: Sigh... : Story Root 1 : Magda: I just got some news... I heard Viscount Sakan and a veiled man... Late at night... : -1: Oh! I've also heard this man in black! : Magda: talked with {name1} about some half-genuine and half-sham stories... Story Chat 3 Eliza: You are back. Magda: Hmm... Dearest Mother, there is something... Eliza: Look at these dresses. The color, the weaving technique, and the style... Rayorca does have some wonderful technology. It is said they use some machine for their weaving! Magda: Very beautiful. But the patron... Eliza: This pattern bears some magical meaning. Look at this golden thread... If I had one dress like this, the Ellenstein family's destiny might be different... Magda: (Should I inform her of the patron's new quest?) : Yes: : Magda: (Told mother the patron asked you to spread the rumor) : Eliza: Hmm... Understood. : Magda: Do you know why the patron wants to spread such a rumor? : Eliza: No, I have no clue. : Magda: ... : Eliza: Don't touch that box again. Do you understand, Magda? : Magda: Fine... : Eliza: You've completed the patron's mission. Good job. Don't think too much. If you are worn out, attend less balls. You've done a lot lately. The patron should be pleased. : Magda: Hmm... I'm not tired, mother. (Although I promised mom I would not touch the box again, the patron talked about being real...) : No: : Eliza: You seem unhappy. What is bothering you? : Magda: Nothing... : Eliza: You can tell me anything. All the meaning of my life is to help you become a better lady. : Magda: You often say so. It gives me pressure... : Eliza: Pressure brings progress. Think about the Ellenstein family's future, and yours! : Magda: I know, mom. I really do. I'll go and remove my makeup. I've danced with many today. I feel tired. (Maybe I should use the box to contact the patron next time. How should I operate...? Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1